


you can't hold on to what's past (nothing is made to last)

by lucifergiggles



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, What-If, because a tumblr post got me fucked up thinking about it, the rest of the rocks and gang are mentioned but i cant be bothered to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifergiggles/pseuds/lucifergiggles
Summary: it's long after the end of the second ravening war, and queen ruby of house rocks, first of her name and sovereign ruler of candia (heretic mage, some voices spit far,farfrom ear shot), sits on her throne, surrounded by the memories of those long gone.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	you can't hold on to what's past (nothing is made to last)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on [this](https://puwumats.tumblr.com/post/621461627587395584/its-long-after-the-end-of-the-second-ravening) post by @beverlytoegoldv on tumblr because i have emotions, and y'all know me enough by now to know that if there's emotional trauma and siblings involved, i'll be crawling right behind, picking up any commas they spare me.
> 
> lyrics are from everything ends from avpsy (don't @ me, i know)

it's long after the end of the second ravening war, and queen ruby of house rocks, first of her name and sovereign ruler of candia (heretic mage, some voices spit far, _far_ from ear shot), sits on her throne, surrounded by the memories of those long gone.

her aunts, powerful, wise and immortalized well before her time, stare down at her, their gaze firm and unyielding. (the statues that once held great awe and respect to her, now feel like a ever-present weight on her chest. the responsibility of what she must do so heavy it gets hard to breathe sometimes.)

her childhood advisor, cunning and quick and brave until the end, stands tall in the gardens. (she hopes that he will enjoy the calm it brings - something he never truly quite had in life).

~~a small piglet statue resides in the gardens near her advisor. (a small token of gratitude for an enormous sacrifice.)~~

her father, the undying, the unfallen (the (un)lucky), joins his sisters in immortal remembrance overlooking the throne room. he watches her fondly. (she's not sure if a statue can be fond, or if its what remains of her father, trying to reassure her in what little way he can.

or maybe she's just seeing ghosts.)

her mother, at last reunited with her truest beloved, shares an alcove with queen ruby's aunt - forever locked in loving gazes.

(a soft epilogue for a love lost so young.)

theo, older and harder, stands alive and breathing at her side. his sworn duty to protect what little of the rocks family is remaining keeping him from joining the others in the arms of whatever exists beyond. (spending his life trying to save others, only to survive while they die every time - his own heavy burden to bear.)

her cousin, far off in the mountains of candia, lives as well. when all was said and done, and the ash had been washed away by the cleansing rains of a new day, he left - the crushing pain of heartbreak no longer having a recipient to enact vengeance on, now turned internal. ( _i'm not a war guy_ he shakily whispers in relief, as the reports of their final victory come in and the cheers from all else filter into their battle room).

he writes, sometimes.

her soulmate, her other half, her _twin_ (and the one who was intended for the throne) resides out in the front of castle, where she can watch all the new recruits learn and train. (she hopes being able to watch over them from afar makes up for her never being able to lead them in command.)

(she almost placed her sister outside the lingerie store at first - she thought jet might appreciate the irony.)

(in the end, she couldn't stomach them being so far apart. couldn't stomach going back there to see it babble with life, the townsfolk completely unaware of the tragedy that happened within those walls. ~~she couldn't stomach the guilt from leaving her once again~~.)

so she sits on her throne built on her ghosts and memories, and she tries to be the leader those who had come before her (rococo, lazuli, citrina, sapphria, father, ~~_jet_~~ ) were much more suited to be.

the dawn of a once-again prosperous nation relies on her, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here](https://puwumats.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and come rant with me about dnd!


End file.
